


Wine can't talk on its own

by toomuchdiscourse (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toomuchdiscourse
Summary: "This may be the wine talking, but you are glorious"





	Wine can't talk on its own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barricadebastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/gifts).



It was a Friday night. It was also a quiet night. 

Normally, that was fine. Aaron had always been one for peace and quiet. Even so, there were limits. 

“Hercules,” He called from the couch, closing the laptop situated on his knees with a snap. “I’m bored.” 

There was a moment of silence. Then, “So’m I, babe,” From their shared work room. “You said you wanted a break this weekend.” There was a distinct tone of admonishment in Hercules’ voice. 

Aaron supposed he deserved it. Those were his exact words. “Sorry,” he sighed. Something irritating was itching under his skin, Aaron just wasn’t sure what. 

Aaron heard the sound of a chair scraping back, as Hercules appeared from the room. “Aaron? Are you okay?” Hercules’ brows furrowed, the corners of his lips tugging downwards. He wasn’t annoyed- he was concerned. 

“Ahh, sorry.” Aaron said again, with more feeling. “I’m being a bother.” 

“Hey now, let’s not have that. What’s up?” In one swift movement, Hercules swept himself onto the couch beside Aaron, arm already reaching out. Aaron shifted his arm automatically, inviting Hercules to grip his forearm. 

Aaron sighed once more. “I still need a break from the socialization, and I’m glad you’re indulging me,” He started, wanting to be clear. Their friends were amazing, despite how much Aaron enjoyed complaining about them, but he’d needed a breather. The last several weeks had been nothing but crazy, high adrenaline nights out. But, “I’m still bored. I don’t just want to sit here and get ahead with work.” 

Hercules straightened. “I.. what would you like to do, then?” His concern was palpable. Aaron’s heart warmed again. Still,

“You don’t need to always be thinking of me, you know. I don’t want to leave the house, but beyond that, let’s do something you want to do.”

Hercules smiled, hand sliding from Aaron’s forearm so that both their hands were clasped together. “This is already you’re night, you dope. You let me have my way for the last two weekends straight.” 

God, why were they both like this? Aaron huffed out a laugh anyways-- his boyfriend was cute. “Fine. If it’s my night, my request is that you think of something to do or watch.” 

Hercules considered the statement. “Wine and internet?” 

Aaron grinned.

\--

Two empty wine bottles sat on the coffee table, a third half emptied into two stemless wine glasses. Aaron would worry about excess, normally, given the reputation of his friends group- and his boyfriend in particular. But the atmosphere was different. Alexander wasn’t here to throw some fit or another. John wasn’t here to rile things up. Lafayette wasn’t here to think up terrible yet fun ideas to further spark the night up. Eliza wasn’t here to turn things into a friendly competition. It was just Aaron and Hercules, sitting side by side, watching terrible memes on Aaron’s laptop and getting quietly shit-faced. 

“I fucking love this one!” Hercules exclaimed, finding a particular gem buried in the favourite videos tab. The video buffered. It was a dog, doing something predictable but cute. Hercules giggled, high pitched and bubbling. 

Aaron joined in, sputtering in his drink. His head wavered and buzzed under the influence. Just Hercules laughing was enough to prompt Aaron, at this point. “I fucking love you,” he mirrored. 

Hercules paused. “Babe...” His voice lowered, soft and rumbling. “I love you too.” Then, ruining the moment, he booped Aaron’s nose with his spare pointer finger. “You’re super cute.” 

Aaron wrinkled his nose. “That’s the wine talking.”

“Is not,” Hercules snapped back immediately. “Not this time.”

For once, Aaron was stumped. “Not this what?” Aaron wracked his brain. Hercules was never anything but charmingly earnest. To be honest, Aaron had only made the wine comment as an offhanded teasing. 

Hercules snorted. “Don’t tell me you already forget how we started dating?”

Aaron paused. “What does that have to do with-- oh!”

-

The bar was well lit and clear, but so loud with music and voices that it was hard to concentrate anyways. Of course Alexander had insisted once again that Aaron try to befriend his weird too-loud, too-obnoxious, too-everything friend group. 

They were all nice, of course, but Aaron kept his distance for a reason. They were all too much. Still, he found himself squished between a wall and Hercules- the loudest of them all, but also probably the nicest. Still, he had his booze and he had his icy, keep-away nature. 

John managed to rope Alexander into some argument over superheroes or somesuch, one of those self affirming ones where both sides just built off the same opinion. Lafayette interjected with opposition wherever possible, seeming to take joy in derailing the conversation. 

Instead of joining, Hercules finished draining his wine cooler and sat it down with a sharp movement. And then, he turned to Aaron, and with a slight slur to his voice, “This may be the wine talking, but you are glorious.” 

Aaron blinked, for a moment, completely off balance. “That is definitely the wine talking,” He said, feeling a slight flush of flattery despite everything. Then, before he could stop his mouth from moving, “I wouldn’t mind hearing you actually mean that, though.” 

This time Hercules paused. “Well,” He coughed. “I’m just being honest. You’re really, really pretty. And interesting. And really quiet, but in a cool way. And I’d like to keep talking to you, even if it’s the wine. Um.” 

For the rest of the night, they talked. 

-

“I forgot,” Aaron admitted. “You’re so shy at the weirdest things, aren’t you?”

“Babe!” Hercules whined. “Come on, you’re intimidating. You know you are. All cool looks and straight shoulders. So I needed to get hammered first to say I liked you, sue me.” 

“You’re the one that brought it up. Walked right into it.” 

Hercules barked out a laugh. “Fair. You are still glorious though. And that’s not the wine.” 

Sure it’s not, Aaron wanted to tease. He couldn’t decide whether to do that, or to make a cute declaration of his own. Both were sickeningly cute, and unbearably embarrassing. Aaron really was drunk. 

Instead of answering, Aaron let himself fall against Hercules, shoulder and back meeting warm chest. Hercules responded immediately, arms curling around Aaron’s chest. With a click of the mouse, another video started playing. 

“I guess I’m not the only shy one,” Hercules hummed from behind Aaron, a hint of smugness to his voice. He wasn’t wrong. They were both shy, indecisive, and very confused when it came to relationships. 

Aaron wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship fluff, mainly rooted in conversation. hope it's alright! I know it's on the very minimum of word count needed, but it's still pulling teeth for me to write right now.


End file.
